x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Volume 1) 2
Characters ;Featured Characters *Charles Xavier *X-Men **Cyclops **Marvel Girl **Angel **Beast **Iceman Supporting Characters: *Fred Duncan *Lt. General Fredricks *Colonel Hendershoot ;Villains *Vanisher Other Characters: *Bill (Fred Duncan's Asst.) *Officer Smithers *Unnamed New Yorkers *Unnamed Merry Moppet ice cream man *Unnamed bank manager *Unnamed policemen *Unnamed military men *Vanisher's gang members Synopsis The X-Men are shown racing to meet Professor X after he has "called them" telepathically. The Beast jumps from the roofs and signs and onto a moving train to get to the mansion first. Angel is waylaid by a mob of women who want autographs and kisses from the X-Men star. Marvel Girl helps him out by telekinetically moving the women off of Warren and onto the marquee of a nearby movie theater. Angel reminds Jean that Professor X has warned her not to strain her powers. Angel then lifts Jean up and flies her off towards the mansion. Meanwhile, Iceman and Cyclops notice a wall collapsing onto a construction crew. Cyclops turns on his visor to full intensity and blasts the wall to fine powder. The crew thanks the duo and they quickly head off to the mansion. They catch a ride there in an ice cream truck at Iceman's request. Inside the mansion, Professor X commands the X-Men to enter and assemble. Once they are all inside, he projects mental images onto the wall to show them their next mission. He reveals that the Vanisher is their intended target and "shows" them what was mentally witnessed by the professor earlier in the day. The Vanisher is seen talking to policemen and inquiring where the Metro National Bank and that he intends to rob it. The police say there is no law against intentions and direct him to the bank. After he robs the bank at gunpoint, the police tell him to freeze and he vanishes into thin air. The teller is left yelling, ironically, for the police. The professor ends his mission briefing. Iceman uses the moment to play a joke and shoots snowballs at the team. Marvel Girl hurls the ice right back at him and he makes an ice shield to block them. Professor X tells the team to stop. He says that their battering tactics will be useless on the Vanisher and he directs them to train in the Danger Room. Inside the Danger Room, Professor X sends missiles toward Angel who thinks the test is "a snap". Xavier then shoots another missile at him and says to pretend that the missile is the Vanisher and to catch it before it eludes them. Warren fails in this test and Professor X tests his heart and blood pressure to help him train better. The Beast steps up next and jumps over mechanical arms that appear out of the floor. He unknowingly jumped over them into a hole that opened in the floor. The Beast strains himself to stop before falling entirely down the hole. He jumps out and Marvel Girl gently brings him down with her powers. Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, the Vanisher appears. The guards ask for his permits and he states that he needs no permits and that "Homo superior" is destined to replace the human race. The Vanisher disappears and shows up in a conference room suddenly. Colonel Hendershoot and a general are discussing defense plans. The Vanisher tells them that they need to hold onto the plans as he will soon be stealing them from them in a few days. He then proves his powers by vanishing suddenly. The Vanisher is later seen being catered to by a large number of criminals of the underground. They tell him that they are behind him and cheer for him. He announces that he has set his plan in motion to make the most daring move in the history of crime. In the Danger Room, the X-Men continue their training. Marvel Girl holds a giant ball hovering in the air using her mind. She begins to tire and Cyclops comes to her aid. He blasts the ball with his beams before the ball crushes her. She thanks him. Iceman is jealous and decides to play a prank on Cyclops. He sends an ice-horse sliding at him since Cyclops was such a gallant prince. Professor X sends out a mental communication to the FBI agent Duncan. Duncan puts on a head-gear to allow him to easily talk to Professor X. Duncan relays the Vanisher's plan to steal the defense documents. Professor X then sends off the team to stop the Vanisher. The team is then transported in a McDonnell XV-1 Convertiplane to look for the Vanisher. At the Pentagon, a group of armed men guard the defense plans. Then the Vanisher appears and grabs the documents and vanishes. He is then down the hall and a group of men tackle him to the ground, but he vanishes right out of their hands. Next, the Vanisher exits the building and is met by the X-Men who just arrived. They tell him to stop and the Angel grabs him. The Vanisher drops the documents and the Beast recovers them. The Vanisher snatches them back from the Beast and then Cyclops blasts them out of his hands. Marvel Girl telekinetically grabs the documents and flies them around out of reach. The Vanisher sprays sleeping gas at Jean and she falls to the ground. The Vanisher grabs the documents. Iceman fires an ice-fist at him, but it is too late and he disappears. The team regroups and heads home. The next day the newspaper reads that the Vanisher has the documents and the X-Men failed to capture him. The TV then announces that the Vanisher plans to give the documents to terrorists unless the government pays him 10 million dollars tax-free. The team bickers about their recent battle and Professor X advises them that he will accompany them to their next battle. He also advises the government of his plan on how to stop the Vanisher. The time comes to battle the Vanisher and this time on the front lawn of the White House. The Vanisher tells the X-Men to leave him. Professor X confronts him and tells him that he is a mutant as well and is directing his powers at him. The Vanisher suddenly realizes that he cannot vanish and he even has forgotten why he is there and who he is. The criminal mob that was with the Vanisher attack. The X-Men easily stop their advance. Iceman covers them in a hole Cyclops creates, while Marvel Girl points their weapons at themselves. Angel then rounds up the last of them. The army then moves in and takes over. Professor X congratulates the X-Men on their job. Credits Written by: '''Stan Lee '''Drawn by: Jack Kirby Inked by: Paul reinman Lettered by: Sam Rosen. Trivia *This issue proves a well-known fact that comics during Silver Age had an air of "suspension of disbelief". This is shown by the fact that Iceman freezing a glove does not produce a frozen glove, but one that has been changed into ice cubes and falls apart. *The police in this issue actually "assist" the Vanisher in robbing a bank. They intend to catch him since they think he will not be able to escape. *Angel refers to Professor X as "Dr. X" when he is talking to Marvel Girl. *The movie title that is seen to be playing at the movie theater is "A Teen-Ager's Tears". *The ice cream truck that takes Cyclops and Iceman back to the X-Mansion is called "Merry Moppet Ice Cream Pops". Category:X-Men (Volume 1)